Nathan Legend
Nathan Legend is the main character of the anime-influenced animation, Creature Planet. When some bullies threw his father's goggles in a cave, he found a box that contained the Energy Gauntlets which gives him the power to fire energy blasts. Appearance Nathan is usually noticed by the Trace Visor on his forehead, though he never puts it on his face till his fight against Professor Wilder. He has brown spiky hair that points up and green eyes. Personality Nathan is somewhat of a coward at the beginning of the series, since he didn't have any supernatural powers back then. But after he gained the Energy Gauntlets and saw some girls in trouble after his school was attacked by some creatures led by Ogre, he became more brave. Throughout the story, his cowardice was absent as he was willing to put his life on the line for his family, friends, and even some innocent looking strangers. However when his demon blood developed in him turning him into a cold-blooded killer which makes him afraid to fight, because he fears he will kill his innocent people in the process. When he got control over his demon powers, he got back the courage to fight again. Socially he seems to be kind, yet short-tempered when people get on his nerves. He sometimes gets blamed for being a pervert by seeing young and/or beautiful females in their underwear or in the nude by accident (despite his lustful nature). History 'Early Childhood' Nathan had lived a great, peaceful life with his family and has also became friends with Winona Dove and Mark Jackson at the age of five. But suddenly, some monsters attacked the city Nathan, family, and friends are at. The monsters captures some people including his closest friend, Winona and killed most of the people that they didn't capture. Fortunately, some people were alive and uncpatured, but this caused his father Andrew Legend to leave him and his family to go fight against the Demon Empire. Out of his father's three gifts, Nathan was given his Visor which he wore in his younger days, but his father was never heard since. Five years, Nathan's mother died from an unknown disease which caused Nathan's brother, Andrew Legend to leave and join the fight against the Demon Empire. Throughout the years, his sister, Rachel Legend has been very strict and overprotective of Nathan for his grades and when he’s been getting into trouble since Nathan’s sister was the only family member with him. 'Becoming a Hero' When Nathan became 15, a couple of school bullies at his high school threw his visor (which his father gave him) in an abandoned underground tunnel which was actually a hideout for some Demon Empire soldiers. After a long search, Nathan found not only the visor, but also the Energy Gauntlets in some ancient box. Suddenly, he got ambushed by some rat monsters led by a big monster named Ogre. Luckily, Nathan defeated the monsters by making an energy blast from the Energy Gauntlets. Wanting revenge, Ogre took some of Dr. Vince's rats to attack Nathan's school, but was defeated when he electrocuted in a pool after Nathan accidentally used his only shot at a light and dropped on the wet ground that Ogre was standing on. During the escape from Dr. Vince’s lab, Nathan saw a Demon Empire member, Aviva but when he saw her face, he had mixed feelings for her thinking he saw her before. Throughout the time, he befriended Lucas Rush, Serena Thorne, and Dimitri Stone after helping them fight against the Demon Empire for wanting what they have. When Rebel City was being invaded by Professor Wilder's monsters, Nathan and company fought off the monsters while trying to make sure no one sees them. However, he lost Mark (who was following him) in the process. 'Wilder Arc' To save Mark from the Demon Empire, Luke used one of the communicators from the Demon Empire to trace back to where Mark is going which is Wilder's Fortress. In the fortress, the team split up with Nathan and Dimitri in one group and Luke and Serena in another, but Dimitri left to fight Snake for Nathan to move on. As Nathan moved up to the upper floor, Nathan reunited with Luke. On the top floor, Nathan saw Aviva again, but when he saw her face before hitting her, he thought that she was actually his childhood friend, Winona, but was mutated and brainwashed. Luckily, Nathan soon helped her restore some of her memories, but Professor Wilder knocked out Winona. After thinking that Aviva (now known as Winona) would betray him he cut off her wings which enraged Nathan to challenge Wilder to a fight. Wilder had the advantage while wearing armor that makes Nathan's energy blast uneffective. When the goggles (which his father gave him) landed on his face, it gave him the ability to see Wilder's defensive energy. And after shooting an energy blast at the part of Wilder which has the least amount of energy covering him, Nathan came out victorious. After the battle, Nathan, Winona, and Luke were trying to find Mark's whereabouts, but Professor Wilder (who was barely moving) activated a self-destruct code before escaping. Nathan and company were about to killed by the explosion after all the exits were sealed until Specter arrived after finding Nathan (with the tracking device Rachel put in his cellphone) and used his intangible power on the gate long enough for them to escape. Back at Rebel City (while the team is recovering from their injuries), Nathan joins Winona on the roof to gaze at the stars. Even though Winona knows who she is, she wonders what happened to her family and feels like a part of her is still missing, but Nathan promises that he will do what he can to help her. 'Hidden Power Arc' In order to prepare for future battles ahead, Specter had to train Nathan with various training methods. A week later, Winona saw some almost invisible hieroglyphics on Nathan's Energy Gauntlets that were familiar to her she wanted to go there in hopes of recovering her memories. When Specter overheard about her research, he decided to join and take Nathan to test his skills that were improved by training. On the search up there, they were ambushed by some chimeras mistaking them as hunters and taken to Savage Village which is hidden from public. Nathan, Winona, and Specter were watched over the wolf-chimera Wolfe Savage to make sure they don't cause and help the villagers find out the secret of the village which is connected to Nathan's Energy Gauntlets. The village leader, a bear chimera named Boris, decided to let them help find any mysteries that were in the cave close to the village. In the cave, Specter and Winona managed to translate some hieroglyphics telling the history of Nathan's Energy Gauntlets which were one of the Legendary Items that gives the user supernatural powers. But a cave-in was being caused by hunters from the Demon Empire led by Cage so they weren't able to find out all of the secrets and had to leave quickly. Back at the village, Cage ordered the hunters to capture all the chimeras and hopefully find some artifacts from the past. But Nathan and company showed up and fought off Cage's men. When Nathan went up against Cage, he was outmatched by Cage's immobilizing weapon and handcuffed Nathan's hands behind his back so he can't fire any energy blasts directly. But Nathan still triumphed by launching himself with an energy blast and headbutting Cage (when facing the outside of the village from a cliff) in the back and fell off the mountain. When the fight was over, Wolfe decided to join Nathan's team hoping to find out what happened to his father. 'Carnage City Arc' After Wolfe decided to join Nathan's team, Rachel called Nathan to go to Carnage City after she got a tip that would lead to their father's whereabouts. Rachel, Serena, Luke, and Dimitri arrived there; but found out the tip was a fake and was quickly kidnapped. Neo (leader of a crime syndicate) mad the tip in order to lure her brother Andrew to his building so he could find out where hid some of the Legendary Items he took. Luke found out she was taken to Danger Corps. by tuning into her cell phone frequency. At the Danger Corps. building, Luke hacked into its' security so it can let everyone in, but some security probes were after Luke, since it locked onto his gadgets. Specter stayed outside to help Luke fight off the probes while letting the others rescue Rachel. When the team reached Rachel's location, everyone (except Nathan) was captured by Neo's laser cage. Neo felt insulted when he saw that his security was beaten by kids, but Nathan showed him that his security was strong by blasting him with a direct energy blast. Neo retaliated by using his Dash Boots to dodge Nathan's eneergy blasts and attacked with multiple high-speed combos. However Nathan came out victorious, by grabbing Neo's arm (which was slow enough to dodge) and blasted him at point-blank range. 'Reunion with Andrew' Even though defeated, Neo hacked into a laser satellite and was about to threaten Rachel that he’ll destroy Rebel City unless they let him go and get some information from her, until Nathan and Rachel’s long lost brother, Andrew, arrives and kills Neo. However, the rescue turns into an invasion as he wants Winona for some experiments, since she was a member of the Demon Empire. Nathan and his friends did everything they can to defend her, but Andrew and his team were too powerful and defeated them. Fortunately, they decide to let Winona go when Nathan stood in front of her and saw his eyes turning into somewhat of a demon’s eye. 'Mysterious Ruins Arc' Nathan and his friends were taken to the Training Islands in order to take on stronger enemies. In order to find out what happened to Mark, Nathan follows Mark to the Mysterious Ruins hidden underwater. Powers and Abilities Nathan usually fights with his Energy Gauntlets, one of the Legendary Artifacts, which gives him the ability to fire energy blasts. The amount of stamina Nathan has is equal to how many energy blasts he can execute. Nathan's stamina and physical abilities were somewhat average until he was trained by Specter. However, the Energy Gauntlets were dismantled when Zeta used some spell to dismantle it. While his Energy Gauntlets were repaired by Luke and Toki, they were upgraded Level 2 Energy Gauntlets. At first they were useless when Nathan was unable to fire any energy blasts against Ronin, since Luke plugged up the holes by accident. But they were still useful with the stored energy inside them gave Nathan stronger punches, energy shields, and an energy sword for close-range combat. When Nathan needs to reserve some energy for energy blasts or is unable to fire anymore, he relies on using his martial arts to take down enemies. Nathan isn't much of a close combat fighter until he fights with the Level 2 Energy Gauntlets. Inside the volcano of Dragon's Peak, Nathan fought against the Dragon God, Hoshi. And after defeating it, Nathan's Energy Gauntlets absorbed Hoshi's remaining spirit energy which made the gauntlets transform into the Dragon Scale Energy Gauntlets. Nathan has his Trace Visor which was given to him by his father when he was child. The Trace Visor senses energy auras to help Nathan find his opponent's weakness(es). It was first used in his battle against Professor Wilder. 'Demon Nathan' After almost being killed by Zeta, Nathan's demon powers developed from his father who was secretly a demon. While in some control of his demon powers, Nathan hair becomes white, his eyes turned red, he grows some fangs, and he produces red demonic aura from his body. Also, Nathan's speed and strength increase beyond human measures, but can only control for a while before the power consumes him. Nathan can only control his semi-demon form, which increases Nathan's strength and speed and can transfer some power to his Energy Gauntlets to create more and/or stronger energy blasts. The first few times when using it, Nathan was only able to control the power for twenty seconds maximum before going full demon and out of control, but after receiving Hoshi's blood and spirit energy to fill up the demon's hunger, he can control it for much longer. In his full demon form, Nathan's strength and speed increased alot more. However, he can't use his Energy Gauntlets to make any energy blasts and will attack his allies if they're close to him. But after absorbing Hoshi's spirit into his Energy Gauntlets, Nathan was able to supress the extra demon energy that would make him turn into a full demon and go out of control. Category: CP Characters Creature Planet Category: Male Category:Creature Planet